SoMa Week 2019 (AKA Paradise Week)
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: It's that time of the year you guys! Here's a collection of Soul and Maka's love for each other in 8 beautiful ways! Current: (Dangerous) Maka patiently waits for her boyfriend but instead gets an "unpleasant" visitor. But luckily her boyfriend comes to her rescue in the nick of time. -Done for the year-
1. Day 1: 2 AM

Hey y'all! It's been a while since I did SoMa Week (from Tumblr), since 2015 in fact. I wanted to do it for 2016-2018 but I was busy with high school and transitioning into college and I missed it every year, lol. But now that I finally have some sort of time on my hands I was quick to make sure that I participated in SoMa Week this year.

If you look through my stories you will see that I have done SoMa week for 2015 and (even though my writing was kinda cringy back then) I remembered how much fun I had writing all the cool prompts for one of my favorite ships.

And here I am years later to have some fun again!

So here's the first theme for day 1, which is _"2 A.M."_ so please enjoy! This one is an A.U. by the way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any way! Totally not my work or creation.**

* * *

**2 A.M.**

The speck of lights in the night sky shined, complementing the full moon as it illuminated the surrounding darkness. Maka was walking home on the sandy sidewalk from work, the local Death City bar. The bar was near downtown, so it was a fifteen-minute walk from her apartment. Unfortunately, she had to be the last one to close up the shop, which meant she had to walk home alone. She hated it due to obvious reasons, but closing up the bar gave her a bonus in her check, so she just sucked it up and did it anyway.

Maka didn't really like her job as a waitress, it was her night job since she had another job that she works during the day. But she needed the money since she was living alone in the big city. Big city's living expenses tend to be ridiculously high and Maka's day job wasn't enough to pay for the constant bills and necessities. So, she worked at the local Death City book store during the day and worked as a waitress at the Death City bar at night. Honestly, it tires her out sometimes, but she needed the cash to keep up with her expenses. So she just pushes through the struggle of having two jobs back to back.

Living in a big city was way more expensive than living back home in the countryside. She moved from home years ago because her parents found better jobs in Death City. They moved here seven years ago when Maka was a sophomore in high school. Years later she moved out, graduated from college and began to look for jobs to start work. So that she can live an independent life, away from her parents, just until she gets her writing career up and going when she releases her first book. Although Maka loves living in a big city and made a good handful of friends here, she still has to get used to the larger than life city, Death City, Nevada.

Walking along the sandy trails, the smell of the beach nearby teased her nose. The cool wind blew gently in the air, causing her dirty blond hair to brush across her face. Maka took her hand and brushed loose strands out of her way, making it gently flow backward behind her head. On her left was the street, with a couple of cars passing by her every few minutes. To her left was the sandy hill of the beach, with the ocean waves gently moving its tides in the distance.

Maka looked to her left to take a look at the waves, but instead, she noticed a body lying on the sand. She stopped in her tracks and turned completely to her right to see if her vision wasn't playing tricks on her. She rubbed the fatigue out of her eyes and looked closer to see if what she saw was real.

There was someone lying down on the sandy hill, Maka held her breath when she didn't see them moving. As she looked closer, she saw their body frame move up and down, indicating that they were breathing. Maka sighed with relief as her heart calmed down. She remained in place, but something within her wanted to walk up and wake them up. Even though the logic side of her mind told her not too.

_"They could be homeless..."_

_"They could be a serial killer..."_

_"They could be possibly a rapist..."_

All of these thoughts ran around in Maka's mind, holding her back from walking over to the stranger. But something in her heart made the sleeping stranger look alluring and mysterious. She doesn't really know what was going on with her today, she usually stays away from these situations. The girl barely lets her heart influence her way of thinking and lets her brain be the one mostly in control of her actions.

_But this time..._

"Care to join me, stalker?"

Maka jumped as soon as she heard the sleeping man's voice. She didn't know he was awake. The guy sat up and turned around to her. Maka's eyes widen as she instantly recognized him. He wore his well-known smirk when he noticed the surprised expression on her face.

"Sup, Maka." the sleeping man greeted.

Maka's eyebrows perked up. So, her memory wasn't playing tricks on her, it was exactly who she thought it was.

"Soul..." Maka said, in disbelief.

"Long time, no speak." Soul said, taking a good look at her.

Maka rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassed smile. "Yeah. I never would have thought I'd see you again. Is it really you Soul?"

Soul pointed his thumb to his chest. "In the flesh."

Maka lightly chuckled as she shook her head. Never in a million years would she would have believed that she would see her old friend from high school years later. Soul was a good friend of hers and practically was the first friend she ever made when she first moved to Death City. They always had a pretty good friendship and got through the struggles of high school together. After they graduated, they tried to keep in touch for about a good year. But like most high school friendships they slowly stopped speaking to each other, due to the busy life of adulthood.

Although it was no hard feelings between them when they loss touch. They never had a fight about it and their friendship never felt one-sided for either of them. They just slowly loss touch due to them not seeing each other every day like before. Despite that, neither of them felt malice for one another and still held their friendship close to each of their hearts.

Maka took a good look at him, he didn't really change that much from five years ago. His white hair was shorter and more tamed. His body looked more muscular and broader, also with him looking a little taller too. His ruby eyes were still the same and the bags he used to have under his eyes were gone. Maka noticed the slight white stubble on his face that gave him more of a "manly" look. In conclusion, Soul grew up and he looked quite handsome. Not that he wasn't handsome five years ago, but now that he was a grown man, he had this mature handsomeness that he possessed.

Soul patted a spot right next to him, inviting her to sit. "Care to join me?"

Maka made a small smile and walked over the hill, sitting on the sand next to her old friend. She placed her bag on her right since the Soul was on her left. Taking out her phone she quickly checked the time on her bright screen.

**2:00 A.M.**

Maka put her phone in her bag and turned to her old classmate. The sound of the waves gave them a peaceful moment of silence with the full moon shining its white light in the distance.

"So, is there's a reason you're lying on the beach in the middle of the night?" Maka asked with a teasing smile.

Soul let out a deep chuckle before staring up at the night sky. "My girlfriend broke up...well I guess you can say I dumped her first. It was about four weeks ago and you would think I would start to move on by now. But sadly, I can't stop feeling sad about it and it honestly sucks. I didn't want to think about it anymore so I decided to go to the beach to try to forget about the heartbreak. I just want to get it out of my mind, even if it's just for a little while."

Maka turned to him. "Wait, why did you dump her?"

Soul sighed, "I caught her cheating on me with this guy from her job."

"And how long have you've been dating her?" Maka asked.

Soul thought about the question for a few seconds to remember. "Uh...about two years."

"Wow, what a bitch..."

Soul nodded, "That's a nice way of putting it."

Maka gave him a sympathetic look and patted his back. "I'm sorry Soul, no one deserves that."

After a moment of silence, Soul laid back down on the sand and scanned the sprinkle of stars. "I'm slowly getting over it. Our chemistry was slowly dying off anyway and I kind of noticed she was cheating on me beforehand. Especially when she kept rain checking our dates and coming home around ungodly hours in the morning. It still sucks though, since we've been together for a long time."

"Well, it's her loss nevertheless," Maka responded.

He played with the sand by making small circles with his index finger. "It's whatever..."

"No, it's not whatever. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you. She's gonna regret doing that to you one day. Just give it a few months." Maka reassured.

Soul smirked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "She already does. She was constantly blowing up my phone all week. I blocked her number though because nothing is going to change my mind to take her back."

"Good for you, you got to remember your self-worth and what you deserve," Maka said, proud of him.

Soul agreed and took a good look at her once again. He noticed that she didn't really change that much since high school. She stopped wearing her hair in pigtails and now wears her hair down long. Her body was still petite but she noticeably grew small curves at least, making her look more of a woman. She still didn't wear makeup, keeping her face bare and natural. In conclusion, Maka was still the same old Maka, but with a grown-up feel to her.

Soul smirked.

"Enough about me. What about you, Albarn? What have you been doing these past five years?" he asked.

Maka looked at him for a second before turning her attention to the calm waves. "Well I graduated college last year and I'm currently working two jobs so I can keep paying off my expensive apartment. Just until I can get my actual career up and going. Nothing spectacular, just boring adulting type of stuff."

"Do you get any sleep, at all?" Soul asked with concern.

"Barely. I sleep for about five to six hours at most. Usually, I work at the book store in the late morning and get off around 5. Then I just come home and get ready for my night shift at the bar that starts around 8."

Soul sighed, "You're going to burn yourself out one day, y' know that right?"

Maka made a nervous chuckle, "Hasn't happened to me yet, thankfully. You know I'm a machine when it comes to multitasking and juggling things."

"What's your career anyway?" he asked out of curiosity.

Maka playfully cupped grains of sand in her palms. "I want to be a successful author one day. "

Soul nodded, understanding. "Figures...you always did love to write. Even back in high school."

"Writing is the only passion I feel in life and many people said I'm really good at it. I just need to finish writing my first book and find a good publisher and my ultimate dream could come true."

"How far are you in writing your first book?" Soul asked.

Maka hummed, "I just need to write the last two chapters and I'll be done with the first draft. But I still need to rewrite it and edit it so that I can clean up the story and make it sound readable."

Soul gave her a small smile when he turned to her. "Well, at least you have some sort of path laid out for yourself. I should know that being confused about your future is not cool at all."

Maka turned to him. "What do you want to do in the future?"

"I'm trying to own my own motorcycle shop, one day," he admitted.

"Wow, really?" Maka face perked up.

Soul nodded as he poked out his bottom lip.

Maka lightly giggled, "Sounds like something you would do, now that I think about it."

"Yep, that's my basic dream. Not as cool as yours but it's my main goal at the moment." Soul said.

"Oh please Soul, your dreams sound cooler than mine. At least you're probably good at working and dealing with motorcycles. Meanwhile, I just suck at my writing skills." Maka admitted.

"Shut up Maka, you're obviously lying to me and yourself. I remember one of your stories was so well-written that you won first place for that short story contest during Senior year. Stop being so insecure at what you're actually good at."

Maka gave him a worried look. "You really think my writing is good enough for publishing?"

Soul chuckled, "I know so. I'm no frequent reader so I don't know what popular these days. But what I do know is that I will most likely see one of your works on the book store shelves one day."

Maka made a surprised expression after she heard that.

Soul was the first person who openly supported her dreams. Maka's mother told her that no money comes with being an author and her father doesn't really understand her love for writing. And her friends are so involved in their own lives that they don't really have time to give their support. Soul was the only one who took the time to actually listen to her and give her words of encouragement.

Maka's face softened as she looked at him.

"Thank you, Soul."

Soul smirked as sat up to ruffle her hair. "No problem, bookworm."

"Oh and I wish you good luck with your motorcycle shop dreams as well. Knowing you, I know you are going to own a really good one someday. Probably sooner than you think." She encouraged, winking at him.

Soul simply shrugged, giving her an amused smile. "We'll have to see."

After their conversation, they sat silently for a moment once again. Since they caught up the awkward silence from before now became a comfortable one. Maka pushed her hair back due to heavy winds and turned her attention back to Soul.

"Soul?"

One of Soul's eyebrows perked up. "Hmmm?"

"That whore you dated really loss a good one. I hope you know that."

Soul chuckled, closing his eyes in bliss. "I suppose so."

**ooo**

Soul walked Maka home since he refused to let her walk home alone at night. They caught up more and reminded each other with fond stories that they had together during their high school days. They even exchanged their new numbers so they can keep in touch with each other. When they reach the front door of Maka's apartment, she took out her keys and tried to unlock her door. Once she successfully unlocked it, she turned around to Soul.

"Thanks for walking me home. I really hate it when I have to walk home alone at night, but I have no one to walk with me since I always the last one to close the bar. So I really appreciate it." Maka thanked him.

"It's cool. I just know that Death City gets a little crazy at night. It's basically an invitation for creeps and criminals to roam around." Soul said.

Maka sighed, "You got that right."

After a few seconds of silence, Soul rubbed the back of his head. "So... I'll, uh, see you later then."

Maka suddenly felt a little disappointed. Something within her wanted to talk to him longer. She hasn't seen him in five years and they loss touch after all. But she nodded with a smile and accepted the current change of events.

"Yeah, sure. Once again thank you for everything. Have a good rest of your night." She said.

Soul nodded with a small smile and began to walk off. Maka watched him leave as she was about to walk inside her apartment. As Soul walked away, something within told him to turn around and talk to Maka one more time. He tried to ignore it, but second by second the desire got stronger.

_"Talk to her one more time. You two might lose touch again if you don't!"_ His heart spoke to him.

Soul rolled his eyes and gave in. Turning around he jogged right back over to Maka after she walked in her apartment.

"Maka!" he called out.

Maka was about to shut her door but she stopped herself when she heard Soul call her name. She opened the door out again and saw him walking up to her. "Yes, Soul? Is there something you need?"

Soul looked in her eyes, her green pupils shined due to the reflection of the bright stars. The falling moonlight highlighted her bare face, giving her this vulnerable expression. Soul blushed a little as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Would you like to go out for lunch or dinner sometime? Or it could be breakfast, it really doesn't matter." Soul asked.

Maka stared at him for a moment before giving him a sweet smile.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Soul nervousness when away after hearing her answer. He relaxed his posture and formed a small smirk. "Cool."

Maka's eyes softened as she looked deep in his eyes. "Cool..."

After he told her a more proper goodbye and left, she shut her front door behind her. She stood there for a moment and slid her back against the door. Maka's cheeks felt warm and her heart was fluttering a little. She doesn't really know why her heart is so excited but she ignored it as she smiled cheek to cheek. After calming herself down, she took out her phone out to check the time.

**2:59 A.M.**

* * *

That's it guys! I hope you all enjoyed this theme for today. Thank you so much for reading and if you like my works so far please favorite, follow, and review, I would really appreciate it.

Day 1 complete!

I will try to update on the respective days and on time but no promises. I'm busy with school work and have to edit the rest of the themes for SoMa Week so I will try my very best.

Alright, this is goodbye for today. Happy SoMa Week for you all! :)

_**"What the world really needs is more love and less paperwork." - Pearl Bailey**_

_-NinjaQueen33_


	2. Day 2: Best Friends

Day two guys, enjoy!

* * *

**Best Friends**

_Best Friend: a person's closest friend; someone's "person"_

Maka would have never thought in a million years that her sharp-tooth, aloof weapon partner would be her closest friend. A couple of years ago she met him by simply stumbling upon his piano playing during their meister-weapon orientation. The dark but beautiful melody he played on the piano that day compelled her to his soul. Which in the end caused her to ask if they could be partners. Surprisingly enough, he agreed to be her weapon and the rest is history.

Now, two years later, they have a deep bond that no one could ever sever. They know each other inside and out, from knowing each other's favorite foods to each other's daily mannerisms. Both of them ran combs through every inch of their very essence and soul. They even know each other more than they know themselves.

Although Soul seems to be a deviant individual, Maka still accepts him for who he truly is deep down. Even when she doesn't understand him sometimes. Soul noted that Maka is very studious and possesses a serious nature but he still accepts her for who she is. Even though he thinks she can be an overachiever and a perfectionist.

Soul knows how she likes her breakfast every weekend morning. Scrambled eggs, small waffles, and orange juice with a couple of ice cubes. And Maka knows that Soul simply likes a cup of coffee and one waffle.

Every time Maka snacked on something Soul always, without asking, took a bite out of it or just simply ate the rest. Sometimes Maka just allowed it, other times she would scold him when she was in a really snacky mood.

They were the only ones who saw each other's goofy side. Maka would get little noogies from him, causing her hair to be disheveled. Which ended up her Maka Chopping him moments after. Then there were times when Maka would jump up and down on Soul's bed just to wake him up. As much as Soul would be irritated by it, he would just throw a pillow at her or just let happen. And many nights they would stay up all night, laughing at the silliest things, until one of them falls asleep.

They have their own little inside jokes. Some with just a word with their own connotative meaning. Sometimes when something happened, they simply looked at each other and smiled as they thought the same thing. Their classmates gave them weird looks when they saw them snickering amongst themselves. But Soul and Maka knew that they just don't understand and they were fine with that.

Some late nights they have deep conversations. Over the years Maka noticed that Soul is a deep thinker and reflects on a lot of things. Sometimes she would catch him after midnight thinking deeply and she would ask him what's on his mind. Soul would speak the thoughts that he would conceal during the day, with Maka listening intently. They would talk about their deepest secrets, their troubles, and their daily thoughts to one another. The two both held their nightly conversations deep in their hearts, as it brought them closer together.

Maka would watch Soul play video games when she had nothing else to do. And Soul would listen to her ramble on about novels she finished, even when he didn't understand a word she was talking about.

Besides fighting together and performing their soul resonance, they would hold hands for no reason. One of them would just grab each other's hand and caressed it or hold it tightly. Soul would mindlessly play with her fingers or do little thumb wars with her out of boredom. And Maka would swing their hands up and down playfully while laughing. To others who didn't know how they operated, they would assume that the two were a couple.

When Soul caught the flu and was sick for a whole week, Maka made sure she stayed home so she can take care of him. She made him eat many soups, made him take countless medicines, and constantly checked on him. Even though Soul told her many times that he was doing fine and being taken care of was not cool, Maka persisted and still nursed him. Eventually, Soul just gave up and let her be his caregiver. Although deep down, Soul was grateful that he had someone who worried about him and cared for him.

When it was Maka's "time of the month", Soul would buy her the stuff she needed, even though he didn't really understand how a period operated. He even goes the extra mile and makes her dinner and buys her food that satisfied her cravings. He learned that chocolate ice cream was her go-to. He deals with her mood swings and her small episodes of female rage. Maka was thankful to have him deal with her during her "vulnerable" weeks. Even with him being oblivious about the disgust and pain she felt from her menstrual cycle.

Every time they defeated a Kishin they would do their own little handshake to quickly celebrate. It took them a while to come up with it, but after doing it many times they began to master it. They would high five each other followed with slapping the back of their hands against another. Finishing with taking the tip of their hands and raising it up then down, and snapping their fingers to close it off. They messed up a few times when they first came up with it, but now they perfected it to the point that it comes as easy as breathing.

During their mission at Baba Yaga's Castle, Medusa lied to Maka, fooling her to believe that Crona was alright. Maka punched the floor as her tears fell to the ground. But, as always, Soul was right by her side, silently comforting her. He didn't need to say anything since she just simply grabbed his arm and cried on his black jacket. She could always count on him to be there for her, even during her worst moments.

Soul never left her, even when they had some of their biggest fights, he never abandoned her. When Maka was in trouble Soul wasn't too far away to not protect her. Same for Maka, she never left his side, even when they were at their lowest. Soul couldn't count any moment where Maka betrayed him and was ashamed of him. He was used to his family being ashamed of him and cared more about keeping fake appearances. But Maka didn't, she knew and loved the real him, flaws and all. They never left each other, no matter what tried to stand in their way. Nothing in this world can break their powerful bond.

**ooo**

Maka stood up from her bed and noticed the picture that sat on her dresser. When she examined it she smiled to herself. It was a picture of her and Soul at a party together. She was smiling and holding up and peace sign and he was wearing a proud smirk while stuffing his hands in his pockets. Maka set the photo back down and proceeded towards the kitchen.

When she walked in she saw Soul busy munching on some cereal. He looked up to see Maka greeting him with a bright smile. Soul furrowed his eyebrows with a confused smile, "Why got you so cheery this morning?"

Maka took her finger and poked his nose, "I'm just happy I have someone like you as my closest friend and partner, that's all."

Soul lifted a brow since he didn't understand what was going on with her today. "You are so weird sometimes..."

Maka giggled as she walked over and grabbed a pan to make her waffles. "I know."

* * *

That's it, guys! Hope y'all enjoyed today's theme.

Day 2 complete! :)

Til' next time, have a good day or night wherever you live.

_**"The best proof of love is trust." - Joyce Brothers**_

-_NinjaQueen33_


	3. Day 3: Stay

Day 3, bois. This theme is short and sweet for today.

* * *

**Stay**

Laying on the couch, bunched up in a ball, Maka stared at the living room ceiling. The low sound of static white noise coming from the T.V. filled her ears, although she mindlessly ignored it. She sat in the dark living room, wrapping her arms around her folded legs. The girl couldn't get any sleep since her mind was stuck on her mother.

Maka hasn't heard from her mother for four months now, which she knows is unlike her. Her mother always sends letters every two months, that was how she communicated with Maka. The last letter she received from her mother was in December, on Christmas eve. She was supposed to get the next letter around February, but now it's the month of April and she still hasn't received a letter from her. It began to bother her around March when she noticed as the days passed by. Now that it was getting around late April, her anxiety was starting to eat away at her.

Soul came out of his room and opened the fridge to search for a late night snack. Since he couldn't find anything he just settled for milk and drunk it from the carton. Maka heard his loud gulps but she remained staying quiet, even though she usually scolds him to not drink from the milk carton.

After he put the milk back in the fridge, he closed it and was about to retreat back to his room until he heard something. Soul noticed the static sounds coming from the T.V. so he walked over to it and turned it off. He didn't see Maka until he heard her soft breathing from afar.

"Maka?"

Maka let out a weak "Hmm?", not leaving her position. He saw her bunched up with a wretched look on her face. Soul made a sympathetic expression as he stared at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Maka buried her face into her knees some more, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Soul nodded as he understood. He's used to Maka not wanting to talk about things that were bothering her at the moment. She usually comes around and talks about it a few days after when Soul gives her enough space.

He walked closer to her. "You, sure?"

Maka nodded, "Yeah..."

"Alright, well...I'll leave you alone then." Soul was about to walk towards the kitchen until he felt a soft grip on his right bicep.

He turned around to see Maka, holding on to his arm. His meister looked up at him with desperate expression with her eyes screaming loneliness.

"Can you stay with me? I can't go to sleep and I hate sitting in the dark alone." Maka pleaded.

Soul looked at her for a moment, he was really tired and wanted to head back to sleep but he hated to leave Maka in this state. He sighed as sat down next to her. He silently agreed and embraced her small slender frame. He didn't pry her to see what was bothering her or even try to make her go to sleep. Soul just wrapped his arms around her curled up body and laid his chin on top of her head.

Maka allowed herself to lay onto his chest and closed her eyes as he caressed her hair softly. It wasn't too long before her eyes started to feel heavy since her eyelids kept falling up and down. The last thing she felt was Soul's tender kiss on her forehead before her eyes forced her into slumber.

* * *

Yeah, that was all I had for this prompt so I hope y'all enjoyed it, despite its length.

Peace y'all!

_**"Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it." - Thomas Fuller **_

_-NinjaQueen33_


	4. Day 4: Instinct

Day 4, cowboys and cowgirls. We're 50% done, you guys!

By the way, this prompt is "Instinct" and in case you don't know what instinct means...

_**Instinct**: a natural feeling or behavior that is caused due to a responsive reflex; driving one into action due to a natural impulse_

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Instinct**

Maka held tight on the tray of baked chocolate chip cookies as she was walking towards Soul's room. Since they already had dinner a few hours ago, she wanted to eat something sweet and share some with Soul. When she saw that his door was cracked, she slowly opened it, poking her head out with a friendly smile. "Hey Soul, I baked some cookies and I wondered if..."

She stopped herself when she saw Soul shirtless sitting on his bed, touching and examining his scar. He noticed Maka staring at him with a tray of cookies in her hands. Maka cheerful smile quickly turned into a sad frown as she opened the door all the way.

"Hey..." Soul greeted.

"Hi..." Maka responded.

Maka walked in his room and placed the tray and oven mitts on his dresser. She walked up to his bed and sat down right next to him. It's been a year since their first fight with Crona. A year since Soul jumped in front of her to protect her from Crona's weapon. The two sat in silence for a moment, staring at the ground as they thought about the events of that night. Maka turned to look at him with eyes filled with desperate curiosity.

"What made you do it? I-If you don't mind telling me..." Maka spoke.

Soul closed his eyes, "I told you before, you're my meister, so it's my job to protec-"

"No, I'm asking what went through your mind before you jumped in front of me?" Maka asked.

Soul raised one eyebrow at her then turned his attention to the floor.

Maka took his hand and held it tightly, "Don't tell me why you were supposed to do it. Tell me why you really did it? What made your body jump in front of me that night?"

Soul stayed silent for a moment; his red irises shifted as he tried to recall the terrible memory.

**ooo**

_"Maka! Guard!" Soul shouted from his weapon form._

_"But Soul, if I do you'll get hurt again!" Maka shouted back in fear._

_Crona swung his weapon down to strike Maka. Maka closed her eyes in fear of the impact. After she heard the swing full through, she opened her eyes to see Soul right in front of her._

_A gush of blood rushed out of his torso as he had his arms out to protect her. Maka was speechless as she witnessed what all happened within seconds. She couldn't move as she saw the small sea of blood rush out of Soul's body._

_It wasn't too long before the boy fell to the floor since all energy and strength escaped from him. Maka continued to stay still as she saw her partner fall face forward on the church floor._

_"Soul!?" she called out in disbelief._

_Once she saw that Soul didn't respond, reality hit her hard._

_Soul sacrificed himself for her._

_Her eyes started to feel damp and her anxiety heightened even more._

_"Soul!" Maka screamed out._

**ooo**

Soul came back to reality and turned to Maka, he hesitated for a moment before answering her question.

"I can't really explain it...I didn't really think before I did it. It just felt like an instinct. Like my brain quickly thought, "Oh, Maka's life is in danger, I gotta act now." It was just a quick reaction that triggered in my mind and it made me act fast. In all honesty, I didn't really realize that I shielded myself in front of you until I felt the pool of blood burst out my chest. All I knew was that you were in danger and I had to do something about it. That's all."

Maka gave him a surprised expression when she took in all that he said. She knew that Soul would protect her at all cost but she wanted to know the reason within his heart and mind as to why he shielded her that day. Ever since that night a small hole was formed in her chest since she still blames herself for getting them in that situation. Soul reassured her many times that it wasn't her fault and reminded her you can't change reality. Even though his words made her feel better, there was still some part of her blames herself for his scar to this day.

"So basically, you're saying that it felt like an instinct?" Maka asked him.

Soul nodded in confirmation.

Maka hummed in response.

The small hole in her chest began to close in as she got the closure that she needed. Not only that but her soul felt closer to Soul's soul, strengthening their soul wavelength. After accepting his answer, she looked at him and formed a small, genuine smile. Soul gave her a curious expression as he noticed this.

"Thank you, Soul. I can't thank you enough for that. I really appreciate a partner like you." Maka took his hand and locked her fingertips on his knuckles.

Soul smirked and returned the gesture by locking his fingers on her small knuckles.

"Anything for my meister."

After they sat for a moment the smell of baked cookies made Maka remember the tray of cookies that was on Soul's dresser. "Oh yeah, I baked some cookies. You want some?"

Soul looked at the time on his digital clock. "Isn't it a little late for cookies? It's almost one in the morning."

Maka gave him puppy dog eyes and pouted her lower lip, "It's chocolate chip...your favorite."

Saying no more, Soul jumped from his bed and rushed over to his dresser to devour the cookies. Maka let out a giggle as she sat up to get some as well.

* * *

I really like this one. I wanted to actually see them talk about it and comfort each other from that moment so I came up with this.

Oh and in case you forgot, that flashback was from the end of episode 7 and a little bit of the beginning of episode 8 from the anime. I used it for reference since my mind was a little hazy with those episodes.

Okay guys, that's it for today! See y'all tomorrow!

4 down, 4 more to go! Woop, Woop! :)

_**"What is a soul? It's like electricity - we don't really know what it is, but it's a force that can light a room." - Ray Charles **_

_-NinjaQueen33_


	5. Day 5: Angel

Day 5, you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**Angel**

Soul was sitting on the fancy couch as he waited in front of the fitting rooms. Maka dragged him to the city dress boutique so she could find a formal gown for the DWMA ball tomorrow night. She would of went with Liz, Patty or Tsubaki but they were all busy with errands today. The Thompson sisters were getting their nails done at the nail salon and Tsubaki has a mission with BlackStar.

Since she had no one else to accompany her she took Soul, despite him not wanting to go. So here he was on a Friday evening sitting in a dress boutique store, with cheesy pop music playing and the annoying scent of strong cheap perfume invading his nose.

Maka picked out a few dresses and was busy trying each of them on. So far, she showed him a couple of them and he gave her a "meh." type of response. Which ended up making her not liking it and went back to the drawing board. It's been over an hour now and minute by minute Soul was getting impatient.

He mindlessly people watched, seeing girls picking out various dresses. All the customers were females so that made Soul the only guy in the boutique. He noticed the glances he was getting from some of the girls that were walking near him. Soul deeply sighed and kept his attention to the fitting rooms.

"Maka please hurry up..." Soul groaned.

Thankfully, her fitting room curtain swept to the right after he said that.

"Okay, I'm ready!" he heard Maka say.

Soul lifted his head from the couch when Maka walked out, and what his eyes took in made his jaw dropped a little.

Maka walked out with an elegant white dress on. The lace dress was mermaid style so it fit nicely on her body shape, showing off her small curves. It was an off the shoulder dress so the upper part of her chest was made broad and known. Maka had her hair up in a messy bun which gave more focus to her face.

Soul stared silently for a moment before he remembered to breathe in and brought his jaw back up. Maka giggled when she saw his reaction.

"So, how do I look?" she asked while doing a 360-degree turn.

Soul eyes shifted to look at every inch of her and thought one thing.

_She looked like an angel._

"You look good." Soul simply said.

Maka pouted as she gave him a look. "Jeez, you are so simplistic. Men are so vague, I swear."

_"You look like an actual angel."_ Is what he wanted to say, but something within him held him back from saying it. So he just refrained himself from speaking his honest thoughts.

Soul raised his arms up in hopelessness. "What else do you want me to say?"

Maka rolled her eyes, "Ugh! You're hopeless."

Maka turned around, back in the direction towards her fitting room. Soul kept looking at her as she was walking away in that dress until she was out of sight.

A blush warmed Soul's cheeks, "Damn..."

* * *

See y'all tomorrow for day 6!

_**"It does not matter how slowly you go as long as you do not stop." - Confucius**_

_-NinjaQueen33_


	6. Day 6: Hands

Hey, guys! I'm a little late, but here is day 6! I'm a little insecure with how I wrote this one so I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and before you read, Memory is my OC of Soul and Maka's child. I used to have this story called _"The Evans Family"_ and she was their first child. I lowkey miss writing that story... :')

Anyways I'll shut up, I present to you day 6!

* * *

**Hands**

Memory sat on her bed, closing her textbook after she studied all night for her exam. The girl has been cooped up in her room ever since she excused herself from the family dinner last night.

For two reasons of course. One, she just remembered last night she had a test in the morning so she had to pull an all-nighter to cram. Second, she didn't want to keep mentally vomiting when she saw her parents get all lovey-dovey with each other at dinner. But thankfully, Memory has been blessed with her mother's brains, so she has a really good memory when it comes to retracting information. Which is probably why they name her Memory. No pun intended.

Don't get her wrong she loves both her mama and papa, it's just that she hates when they act like that high school couple that can't keep their hands off each other. It is sorta understandable since her dad goes off on long DeathSythe missions, so he's not a home for a few days and even as long for a week one time. It just makes her cringe a little when her mom and dad do things like hold hands and cuddle like they haven't seen each other in years.

Memory sighed as she laid her head on her pillow. The young girl wasn't a big fan of PDA. Most girls her age gushed over boys and expressed PDA any chance they can in the school hallways. Memory was a tomboy so she can care less about all of that junk. She didn't have time for boys anyway since she's more concerned about her future.

The thirteen-year-old moved her short white hair out her face by blowing it to the side. Her thoughts led to all of the cringy, lovey-dovey things she noticed her parents do.

**ooo**

The way her dad caresses her mom's back, spreading all the love through his soft brushes. Also, when they hug, he sometimes strokes her hair when she buries her face in his chest. Memory notices how his long fingers pocket each her mom's blonde locks as he massaged her scalp. And despite their noticeable height difference they always found a special angle to get their smooches in between.

Her mom plays with her father's hands when they sit quietly on the couch, pushing her fingertips against his. Her dad just sits there and let it happen, smirking while he lets her lay on his chest.

Every time her mom is in deep thought, her dad puts his hand on top of hers and caresses her bony knuckles with his thumb. It was his silent way of asking if everything was okay and her mom would nod up at him. It was interesting to Memory how they could communicate without even talking.

Sometimes with they're out in public, they would intertwine their hands together as they walk next to each other. Even with her mom swinging their hands up and down playfully like a lovestruck schoolgirl.

Memory remembers giving them the "Really?" look when she caught them playing Patty Cake out of boredom one day. After that, she was completely convinced that they were the actual children disguised as adults.

**ooo**

Memory sighed as she recalled the memories. She placed her textbook in her backpack and put her short white hair in a low ponytail. She had to be at the DWMA to take her test in an hour so she decided that she should get going soon. After she freshened up and got dressed, she grabbed her backpack and head towards the kitchen.

She was going to grab a banana to-go until she stopped in her tracks. Her dad was caressing his mother's face as he stared lovingly into her eyes. After a few seconds, they began passionately making out, not noticing that their daughter was near the kitchen.

Memory rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed her banana from the kitchen table. Maka and Soul heard her so they quickly broke their lips apart, rushing over to her as they blushed from embarrassment.

"Memory, uh, we didn't see you there!" her mom said frantically.

"Yeah, we thought you went off to school already." her father said.

Memory just stared at them with squinted eyes and then stuck her tongue out. "Bleh."

When the young girl proceeded to the door her parents followed right behind her so they could see her off. Memory turned to him after she opened the front door. Soul and Maka politely waved at their daughter with bright and nervous smiles.

"Bye sweetie, have a great day!" Maka told her.

"Good luck on your test." Soul said right after.

Memory shook her head at her parents. "Get a room, you two."

With that their daughter left for school and closed the door behind her. The married couple sweat dropped and red colored their faces after hearing her goodbye.

* * *

BYE GUISE! Two more to go!

_**"Start where you are. Use what you have. Do what you can." - Arthur Ashe**_

_-NinjaQueen33_


	7. Day 7: Rhythm

Day 7!

* * *

**Rhythm**

Soul reached the front door of his apartment; taking his keys out of his pocket, he brought them up to the lock. When he successfully unlocked it, he twisted the doorknob to open the door. Soon the sound of an upbeat pop song was heard in the distance. Soul raised an eyebrow as he entered the apartment.

_**C'mon, let's dance the night away~**_

_**With you, I could do this every day~**_

_**I just want you to staaaayyy~**_

"Maka listens to this kind of music?" Soul thought. He didn't know Maka was the type to be interested in upbeat puppy love pop songs. It confused the weapon, to say the least.

As soon as he entered the living room, his eyes fell upon Maka, who dancing around to the music. The radio sat on the coffee table, blasting the song loudly through the speakers. Her eyes were closed and she wore a content smile on her face as she allowed her body to move with the music. Her arms and hips swayed to the fun melody and perfectly matched the song's quick tempo.

_**You and me we are meant to be~**_

_**There's a lock on my heart and you have the key~**_

_**With you, I feel freeee~**_

Soul was actually impressed she hasn't caught him watching her yet. But he kept remaining silent and wore an amused smirk on his face as he took all this in. When the song was over Maka stopped dancing and breathed out heavily. She giggled as she caught her breath. When she opened her eyes, she turned around and stopped in her tracks. Her mouth hung open in disbelief when she saw Soul at the end of the living room.

Maka's face got red with embarrassment as she stood silently at the presence of her partner. Soul kept his teasing smirk and crossed his arms while tilting his head. Maka began to twiddle her thumbs and avoided eye contact with him.

"H-H-H-How mu-much did yo-you see?" Maka asked nervously.

Soul snickered, "About everything."

Maka's face got warm and she placed her face in the palm of her hands. "Oh no..."

After a moment she looked up at him, squinting her eyes from the overflow of cringe she was currently feeling. Soon Soul walked up closer to her, causing her to fully open her eyes.

"It wasn't all that bad, you're a pretty good dancer." Soul teased.

Maka playfully punched him, "Shut up!"

Soul patted her head, ruffling her hair. "Who knew Maka had some rhythm?"

Maka couldn't take the embarrassment anymore, retreating to her room and closing her door. Soul burst into laughter, making sure to engrave this moment in his memory. Using it as a golden opportunity for future teasing and potential blackmail.

* * *

One more to go, guys! I would like to thank all the readers who have kept up with my contributions to SoMa Week 2019 so far. You are truly appreciated.

So, I'll see you for the last day tomorrow. ^_^

_**"Work like you don't need the money. Love like you've never been hurt. Dance like nobody's watching." - Satchel Paige**_

_-NinjaQueen33_


	8. Day 8: Dangerous (Bonus)

Well guys, it's the last day for SoMa Week of 2019! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my works, I really appreciate all of you!

Now, let's get on with it the last theme for SxM Week. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dangerous**

Sitting on the park bench, Maka adjusted her purse strap since it was hanging loosely on her shoulder. She was waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up early due to one of her classes getting canceled. The girl was thankful for the last-minute cancel since she gets to see her boyfriend a little sooner. Maka hasn't seen him for about a week due to always being busy with schoolwork and her college classes. Now that it's Thursday and she was done with school for the week, she made plans to spend the rest of the day with him.

Maka waited patiently, smiling and involuntarily shaking her leg due to the excitement she was feeling. She was mindlessly people-watching, seeing all kinds of citizens roaming around the local park. Soon the sound of footsteps and the crunching sound of the fallen spring leaves made her eyebrows perk up. Maka let out a small gasp and turned around with a sweet smile on her face. "Hey-"

The person that walked up to her had blond hair and turquoise eyes. He had a choker and multiple ear piercings. His dress shirt was open at the bottom, showing a peak of his abs with a tie was on loosely around his neck. His wore purple checkered pants and he had a proud smirk on his face.

Maka's sweet smile slowly turned into a disappointed frown. It was Hiro, a guy from one of her classes at her college.

"Hello, my dear Maka." Hiro greeted.

Maka internally groaned. She was expecting someone else, her boyfriend in fact. She looked at him with a disappointing expression but still wore a fake smile.

"Oh...it's you." Maka responded.

Hiro gave off a cocky chuckle that made Maka mentally gag. "Looks like you're not happy to see me, Maka bear!" he said.

_"That's because I'm not."_ Maka thought.

Hiro made dramatic movements with his arms and pulled out a red rose from his pocket. "My sweet dear Maka! Ever since I laid eyes on you, I haven't seen anyone else that could live up to your utmost beauty. And since I'm the most handsome guy at Death University, it's only right that my lucky queen is one of the most gorgeous girls on campus."

When Hiro handed her the rose, Maka just took it and shook her head while chuckling. She placed it on the bench and looked up at Hiro. "Hiro, I told you a million times that I already have a boyfriend. I'm flattered you feel this way about me, but I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way."

After a moment Hiro scoffed and looked at her in disbelief. He shook his head as he looked down at the ground. "You know Maka...you say that to me every time I ask you out. But what's funny to me is that I never see this "boyfriend" of yours." he made emphasis on the word "boyfriend" with his two fingers.

Maka got offended and switched her expression to an irritated frown. "Are you saying that I'm lying?"

Hiro lifted his face up to her, now with a pissed off look on his face. "Yes! For the past six months I asked you out and you shot me down every single damn time. Always giving me the typical "I have a boyfriend!" answer, yet I never saw this guy anywhere near you. And whoever the loser is he probably isn't as good-looking as mwah. All I can say Maka is that you're making a big mistake."

Maka was about to fire back at him until a familiar voice beat her to the punch.

"Is that so?" a deep voice spoke.

Maka's heart jumped when she quickly realized who that voice was. She turned around to see her boyfriend walk up to them with an intimidating look on his face.

"Soul..." Maka said.

Hiro began to feel uneasy when he saw Soul staring right at him. He didn't know what it was about him, but slight anxiety wiggled its way in his body the closer he walked up to him. When they were at face level, Soul looked at him up and down, giving Hiro an unfriendly expression from his face. The blond noticed that his teeth were sharp and his eye color was red like the color of blood. Hiro gulped as he made eye contact with him.

"So...you're the guy that keeps bothering my girlfriend?" Soul said to him.

Hiro began to start sweating, "Ye-Yea-Yeah, I-I-I thought sh-she w-was lying abo-about th-th-that." Hiro stuttered.

Soul let out a fake chuckle and got closer to his face. "Listen and listen good loser...she has a boyfriend. And if I catch you trying to hit on her again...well let's just say that you are going to wish you never laid eyes on her. Understand?"

Hiro felt this dangerous aura coming from him, inflicting more fear in his body. He nodded frantically and ran in the direction he came from. The blond was running so fast he tripped and almost fell on the sidewalk. But he quickly picked his body up and kept running until he was out of sight.

Maka giggled and walked up to her boyfriend. "I think he's going to avoid me at all cost now. That's the 3rd guy this month you've scared off."

Soul turned around to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I got to give the message to these punks to leave my girl alone."

Maka caressed his cheek with her thumb. "I could have handled him myself you know."

Soul smirked, "And miss the opportunity to enjoy the frightened look on his face when I threatened him? Nah."

Maka rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Let's just get going to our date. I'm starving and honestly craving for some cheese fries at the Skull Diner."

When Maka began to walk away, Soul still hung on to her hand and playfully pulled her right back into his arms. Maka let out an excited shriek when she was pulled, placing her hands on his chest.

Soul got close to her face, bringing his nose to the tip of her nose. "Not without a kiss first."

Maka let out a light giggle as she brought her lips up to Soul's. The young couple passionately kiss as the gentle spring wind blew with the birds' chirping in the trees. When they were done, they walked to the motorcycle hand in hand to go on their long-awaited date.

* * *

Yay, we're done! Once again thank you so much for reading and please review and favorite if you like my works.

SoMa Week 2019, complete! :D

Oh and just letting y'all know I did SoMa Week for 2015 so if you would like to check that out, just go in my name and you should find it within my list of stories.

I also have other stories, mainly dealing with Soul Eater, Kingdom Hearts, and Naruto. So if you're interested I have other stories that dabble with those series.

My social media

Tumblr: kawaiianimefangirl33

(Writing account) Instagram: mcpoems3

Bye guys, have a beautiful day or night wherever you live!

"_**He has achieved success who has worked well, laughed often, and loved much." - Elbert Hubbard **_

_-NinjaQueen33_


End file.
